gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Special Vehicles
Grand Theft Auto III Era Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Grand Theft Auto Advance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Notes Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Banshee **Black and white version in The Trouble With Triads **Fireproof version in Sayonara Sindaccos *Barracks OL **Fireproof version in Munitions Dump *Bobcat **Black version in Love and Bullets **White with brown bumper version in Panlantic Land Grab *Faggio **Yellow version in Stop the Press **Light blue version in Stop the Press *Forelli Excess **Bulletproof, Fireproof, Explosionproof and Damageproof version in Rough Justice *Kuruma **Black version in Home Sweet Home *Leone Sentinel **Fireproof version in The Made Man *Manana **Navy blue version in Salvatore's Salvation **Light navy blue version in Salvatore's Salvation *Maverick **Fireproof version in The Passion of the Heist *Patriot **Dark brown version in A Volatile Situation **Pink version in Contra-Banned **Bulletproof and yellow version in False Idols *PCJ-600 **Bulletproof and Fireproof version in Biker Heat (Kill Wayne during chase) **Fireproof and Explosionproof version in Biker Heat (Kill Wayne at end of chase) **Black version in Biker Heat *Pony **White with white bumpers version in Dead Meat **Black version in Taking the Peace **Ballot van version in Counterfeit Count **Black version in Night of the Living Dreads *Rhino **Bulletproof and Explosionproof version in Shogun Showdown *Rumpo **Fireproof version in Bone Voyeur **Campaign version in Steering the Vote **Fireproof version in Friggin' the Riggin' **Chrome red version in Bringing the House Down *Sanchez **Fireproof version in Booby Prize *Securicar **Fireproof version in Cash Clash *Sentinel **Black version in No Son of Mine **Black version in A Walk in the Park **Fireproof and black version in Making Toni *Sindacco Argento **Fireproof version in Taken For A Ride *Speeder **Bulletproof, Fireproof and Explosionproof version in Shoot the Messenger *Stallion **Fireproof and chrome red body and dark red roof version in Grease Sucho **Fireproof and white body and roof version in Grease Sucho **Chrome red with navy blue roof version in Love and Bullets *Stinger **Light blue version in The Shoreside Redemption **Light blue version in The Sicilian Gambit *Stretch **Bulletproof and Fireproof version in Search and Rescue **Permanent white version in Love and Bullets **Fireproof version in A Date With Death *Thunder Rodd **Fireproof and black body with light blue bottom version in Grease Sucho Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Barracks OL **Bulletproof version in Truck Stop *Boxville **Black and white version in Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Bobcat **Fireproof version in Shakedown **Fireproof version in D.I.V.O.R.C.E. *Comet **Chrome red and yellow version in So Long Schlong *Cuban Hermes **Fireproof version in Papi Don't Screech *Flatbed **Navy blue version in The Exchange *Infernus **Fireproof and Explosionproof version in Accidents Will Happen *PCJ-600 **Fireproof and Explosionproof version in Burning Bridges *Perennial **Fireproof version in Truck Stop **Fireproof version in Robbing the Cradle *Pony **Green version in Havana Good Time **Bulletproof and Fireproof version in Money for Nothing **Fireproof version in Money for Nothing *Quad **Fireproof and chrome red version in When Funday Comes **Chrome red version in When Funday Comes *Sentinel XS **Fireproof version in From Zero To Hero **Bulletproof, Fireproof, Explosionproof and Damageproof version in So Long Schlong **Black version in Light My Pyre *Stallion **Black version in Marked Men *Stinger **Fireproof version in Caught as an Act *Stretch **Bulletproof and Fireproof version in Kill Phil *Walton **Fireproof version in Cholo Victory **Fireproof version in Boomshine Blowout *Yola **Bulletproof, Fireproof, Explosionproof and Damageproof version in Unfriendly Competition Grand Theft Auto IV Era Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Klebitz's Hexer **Better handling, acceleration and braking than normal hexer Notes Grand Theft Auto III * The Dull Gray Fbi Car can be requested from the Emergency Vehicle Import/Export Crane after delivering all emergency vehicles. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * The Love Fist can be only obtained in missions in some of the PS2 versions, that's why it's a special vehicle. Category:Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles